Gallus
Gallus is the son of Gael and Greta, the current rulers of Griffonstone, being Gunter's younger brother. Despite against his will, Gallus is enrolled by his parents at the Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy along with his older brother. Once there, he befriends Sunny, Midnight, Silver Wind and Gust, being the roommate of the latter. Personality Gallus is portrayed as sarcastic and rude, similar to most griffons. Gunter said he had inherited their uncle Quentin's crankiness. Gallus is shown to hate being treated like a hatchling by his younger brother, being that the reason why he loved when his brother came to study to the academy at Thicket. After getting to know some of his fellow students, however, he acts more friendly and warm but maintains some level of nonchalance, but never losing loyalty for his friends. Skills He has the same skills as a normal griffon. As descendant of King Grover, he is immune to the power of the Idol of Boreas. Gallus appears to be skilled in ice hockey. Relationships Family Gael and Greta They are his parents and they seem to have a good relationship. Gallus Gunter is Gallus's older brother. It appears Gunter treats Gallus like a hatchling and that leaves the latter very upset and frustrated. That is one of the main reasons why Gallus didn't want to come to same academy as Gunter. Family Description in the Saga ''Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight'' In "The Academy Reception", he arrives at the academy with his brother and he is shown to dislike being there, moving away from Gunter and his friends when he has the chance. When the reception is about to start, Gunter goes search for his brother. In "A Mysterious Creature at the Academy", he and his friends discuss about the mysterious creature that had been wandering at the academy at the night before. In "Dancing at the Moonlight", he approaches Silver Wind regarding her being a pony-wolf, despite doing it in a blunt manner that causes her to move away. Gallus is present when Silver Wind is able to control her pony-wolf form and gets her Cutie Mark. In "Lord of the Rink", Gallus is revealed to be part of the hockey team. He and the others, after, finding out about Gust's love for ice dancing, supports him and watches his performance with Midnight at the recital. In "The Attack of the Zombie Pirates", he hears from the twins and Silver Wind how they defeated Miss Nettle. He, along with the other first-years, goes on a camping trip with the Crusaders. While gathering firewood with Gust, they are kidnap by Smee, who uses his magic watch to put them in an hipnotic trance, so that he can use them as bait to lure the Cutie Mark Crusaders into a trap. They are saved by the combined effords of the Crusaders and Midnight. In "Enchanted Science Fair", he is pair up with Sunny for the Enchanted Science Fair, however, Gallus' desire to win the fair and make a big project causes his team and his friends' to lose their respective projects. He, Gust and Silver Wind have then the idea of getting more hoccus-crocus from Leaf Mane's room, but they are caught by a devil's snare, being then saved by Sunny. In the end, Sunny and Gallus joined with the other two teams to create a Seasonal Balance project. In "Epilogue - A Mysterious Guest", Gallus is seen with his friends talkin in the party to celebrate the return of Neverland. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Gallus is based on the same character from the original My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Gallus once tried to get excused from classes by going to the infirmary saying he was sick because of his ruffled feathers and scratched throat. The nurse didn't believe in him. *Gallus finds Sunny as being the weird one between her and Midnight. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Griffons Category:Royalty Category:Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy Students